Moonlight Eyes
by VampireChampion73
Summary: Jasper Swan has spent his whole life going from one place to another with his family but when they finally settle down in Forks his whole life changes thanks to a new group of friends and a beautiful girl with silver eyes. Will her Moonlight Eyes light his life like the sun? And will he be able to save her from darkness as well? Rated T for language! Read and Review!


A/N: Here is my new story; it's a Jasper/Alice story which is something I've never done but I wanna try it out. It's part of my attempt to improve my writing and storytelling so here it is my new story Moonlight Eyes.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
Summary: Jasper Swan has spent his whole life going from one place to another with his family but when they finally settle down in Forks his whole life changes thanks to a new group of friends and a beautiful girl with Moonlight Eyes.

Jasper POV  
I watched intently as Seattle rolled by my window, my hood pulled up and my IPod blasting Nickelback in my ears. I felt a poke on my shoulder I removed my headphone and turned to face Rosalie.

"Cheer up bro this is it, no more moving; we can start a life here." My little sister Bella  
"You're right it's just old habits die hard and us moving every few months is a major habit for this family."  
"We know Jazz but you can't sit there and act like you hate the world because of it."  
"I can do whatever I want." I put in my earphones and continued blasting my music.

Almost 3 hours later we pulled up to our new house where we were supposedly gonna finally stay at. My dad retired from the Army after 22 years and got the job as the police chief in his home town of Forks, Washington. I hauled some boxes up to my new room and tossed them onto the floor next to my bed and I plopped down on the bed.

"Jasper?" my dad knocked on the door. "Aren't you gonna unpack?"  
"Yeah in a little while I just need a minute to think things through."  
"What things?"  
"Like if we're really staying or not this time."  
"Jasper the Army is done, this is home, we are here."  
"Are you serious this time."  
"This is it." he patted my back and stood up. "I gotta go introduce myself and get acquainted at the station so I'll be back in a little while."  
"Alright." I said and I stood up. "Please don't let this be in vain." I told myself as I grabbed up my first box.

The next day Rosalie and Bella were getting ready to go to the beach and I was in my room watching The Ultimate Fighter on DVD. Rosalie knocked on my door.

"Come in." I answered and she opened the door tossing me a pair of green and black swim trunks.  
"Get your ass up, you're coming with us."  
"Says who?"  
"Says me and my six inch heels." She closed the door and I plopped down on my bed. "Now Jasper Anthony Swan."  
"Yes master." I answered as I grabbed up the shorts.

Half an hour later we were at the beach. We made a spot a little ways away from where a group of teenagers were playing football and sitting around enjoying one of Forks' rare sunny days. I sat down on my towel and began reading an article on George St. Pierre on my phone. About halfway through the article I heard.

"Watch out!" I looked up in time to drop my phone and catch a football before it broke Rosalie's nose and ruined her tan. A buff dude with curly black hair and a smaller but still muscular guy with Copper hair jogged over.  
"Nice save." Buff man chuckled.  
"Thanks." I tossed him the ball.  
"My names Emmett." He offered his hand and I shook it.  
"Jasper."  
"Nice to meet you, this is my little brother Edward." He gestured to Copper guy who nodded with a crooked smile, his eyes fixed on Bella who blushed seventeen shades of red and pink all at once.  
"You wanna play football with us?" Emmett asked.  
"Yes he does." Rosalie answered, eyeing Emmett like he was prime rib at a Memphis barbeque. She gave me a look which said 'Go make friends now!' I stood up  
"See you around um?" He asked Rosalie.  
"Rosalie Nicole Swan." She graced him with her full name. "And this little one right here is our younger sister Bella Marie Swan." She smiled, obviously flirting and Emmett chuckled lightly.  
"Well see you around Rosalie Nicole."  
"See you Bella." Edward smiled and Bella waved shyly.

We jogged back over to the football game and 2 Indian boys ran up to us.  
"Jake, Seth we have a new player, meet Jasper." Emmett introduced me.  
"Hey Jasper." One nodded. "I'm Jacob Black."  
"And I am yours truly Seth Clearwater." He bowed like a goofball.  
"Let's play ball, Jasper you're on my team." Emmett said.

An hour later I was covered in sweat and sand and had already made 2 of my team's five touchdowns. I was behind Emmett in formation for a wide out run.  
"Hike!" Emmett announced, he tossed the ball to me and I ran out wide I juked Seth and Edward before blowing past a few guys I didn't notice Jake on my left and he slammed into me. I flipped twice and landed on my ass in front of a group of girls. I looked up and caught eyes with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had short pixie like hair and sparkling grey eyes, like liquid silver.  
"I think you're down." She said in a wind chime voice.  
"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." I answered and she giggled.  
"Alice meet Rosalie and I's older brother Jasper." Bella said.  
"When did you 2 come over here?" I asked.  
"When you started playing the game, we weren't gonna let you make all the friends." Rosalie answered.  
"You might wanna get back out there, you have the ball." Alice pointed to the guys who were all waiting expectantly for me to get up.  
"See you." I stood up and ran back to the guys.

A few hours later it started getting dark and we decided to end the game, my team won 77 to 70. I scored 5 touchdowns a guy named mike scored 1 a kid named Tyler scored 1 and Emmett scored 4.  
"Good game man, you should think about joining the team Emmett knuckle bumped me at the car while I waited for Bella and Rosalie to get to the car, they walked with Alice and some other girl with red hair. When they got to the car I looked at Alice's eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Rosalie smiled. "See you in Homeroom." That told me Alice was a junior like Rose.  
"What grade are you in?" Emmett asked as if he was starting a conversation from my thoughts.  
"Senior, you?"  
"Same, Edward is a junior and Alice, our cousin is a junior too."  
"I'm a junior too." Rose smiled at Emmett."  
"I'm a stinking freshman." Bella pouted.  
"I like younger women." Edward teased and even in the moonlight I saw Bella blush.  
"Well I'll see you guys at school." I knuckle bumped Edward and Emmett. Rose and Bella said bye to Alice and the redhead.  
"Bye Jasper." Alice smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.  
"Bye." I smiled back.

On the way home I thought about Alice, I looked up at the silvery color of the moon and all I saw was her eyes. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time home.

I got home and went upstairs to crash out on the bed, anxious to see my new friends and Alice, especially Alice.

A/N: Ch.1 of Moonlight Eyes is up! Review!


End file.
